borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A few questions about the Preorder stuff for BL2....
I'm curious about three things from the Premiere Club bonuses that everyone who preorders gets...... First, what's the "Golden Key" and its corresponding chest all about? It says that it unlocks a rare item from the "Mysterious Sanctuary Loot Chest"...would it be best to simply KEEP THE KEY until later on in the game, when loot is scaled higher, in case the stuff in the chest scales at that point in time too, or should I simply open it up immediately when I find it? Second, the Vault Hunter's Relic......anyone got a clue what that does? It says it will "Boost our gear-hunting fortune", so I'm assuming it's sole purpose is to increase loot drops... Anyone got info on if it does that or anything else? Third......what's with the "Gearbox Gunpack"? Is this something that will automatically be given to me when I start the game, or something I have to use a code to redeem or something? And last but not least, the Gamestop Pre-order-exclusive Creature Slaughter Dome.... It seems a little unfair that I'll be able to take advantage of this while others will not. Will this become a separate DLC at some point in the future, so that people will have a fair opportunity to get it if they want? Anyone who has answers, thanks for taking the time to clarify stuff for me.^_^ 1 : Santuary is the City/ town talked about in BL 1 that we never get to go to. The Gold Key is exactly what it is described. It will open a secret chest in Sancuary. The item inside this chest is unknown. :2 : The Vault Hunters Relic is supposed to Increase your chances of finding Rare loot. The more people that have them the higher your chances of getting rare items to drop/ spawn. ::3 : You will most likely have to redeem a code and download the gun pack. You will then start the game with these items. :::4 : It is unknown if TCSD will be a buyable DLC later on, but i would not rule it out. 14:19, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I should add that the golden loot chest appears to be exactly next to the New-U Station of Sanctuary, at least the gameplay videos suggest that. Also I think I've seen something in a gameplay video some time ago that hinted the existence of multiple chests or keys, but I don't remember which video it was or how it was actually hinted. And I may add that TCSD and the playing cards don't seem to be so Gamestop exclusive as the retailer where I preordered my copies offers these too: http://www.wog.ch/index.cfm/details/product/26389-Borderlands-2-inkl-Spielkarten --Live on earths ass (talk) 15:55, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, those are a regional thing, aside from pariticpating (maybe all) US Gamestop locations. ~Z 17:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) The loot from the golden chest in Sanctuary is apparently leveled, in other words, the loot you get from is accordingly to your character's level. So you might want to save the key until you reach the level cap since the loot is purple quality from the chest. - Spacedone